Ever increasingly more sophisticated electronic audio/video (AV) equipment and home automation equipment are being introduced on the consumer electronics (CE) market. Typically, the equipment is programmable by the end-user in order to tailor the numerous functionalities and settings to the individual preferences. The user-interactivity and synergy aspects of the equipment are determined substantially by software such as interactive applications, control software and GUI's. See, for example, to the HAVi architecture and the Home API initiative, both involving substantial contributions from Philips Electronics, the Jini technology of Sun Microsystems, Inc., etc. For more information on these technologies, see below.
A step forward in user-friendliness regarding interacting with the equipment is the universal programmable remote controller, such as the “RC-2000” of Marantz and the “Pronto” made by Philips Electronics. The term “universal remote” refers to a device that enables the end-user to control the majority of his/her collection of remotely controllable apparatus, regardless of the type or brand of the individual apparatus. This universal controllability is achieved by accommodating on the remote a data base of multiple sets of existing control (IR or RF) codes, each particular set being associated with a particular type of apparatus of a particular brand. In addition, the universal remote is programmable to learn or adopt new codes and to associate them with a particular user-defined input. The “Pronto”, for example, has built-in RC-5 and RC-6 codes for Philips and Marantz equipment, IR-sending and IR25 learning eyes, and an RS232 serial port connector for after-market expandability, e.g., via ia PC. The “Pronto” provides a GUI via an LCD touch screen and also has direct-access buttons for frequently used control functions. Built-in are custoimizable device templates for full control; the options to assign control functions to icons or buttons; options to delete and create icons or buttons; to program and edit macros; a keyboard with soft keys for (re-) labeling buttons, icons and templates or the GUI's control panels. In short, the “Pronto” is highly customizable in terms of the GUI's lay-out, appearance, labeling, organization and in terms of programming and editing the control functions.
As to HAVi, see, e.g., the following copending applications incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Ser. No. 08/731,624 filed Oct. 15, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,536, for Paul Chambers et al., for TASK-DRIVEN DISTRIBUTED MULTIMEDIA CONSUMER SYSTEM. This patent document relates to a control system with multiple consumer electronics devices and task-driven control means coupled to the devices for controlling an interaction among the devices. The control means acts on respective software representations of each respective one of the consumer devices. By encapsulating the variable complexity of the task within a software representation, it can be made as simple or as sophisticated as needed to bring the capabilities up to a common level. Since the level of interface is common to the devices, applications can uniformly manipulate devices which embody very different levels of sophistication.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/107,525 filed Jun. 30, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,817, for Gregory Gewickey and Yevgeniy Shteyn for DYNAMIC DE-REGISTERING OF DEVICES IN SYSTEM WITH MULTIPLE COMMUNICATION PROTOCOLS. This patent document relates to an information processing system has first and second electronic sub-systems, and control means for controlling the sub-systems. At least the first sub-system has a software representation registered with the control means. The control means changes a state of the first sub-system through interacting with the software representation. The first and second sub-systems are also capable of interacting directly with one another without the control means being involved. To avoid conflicts, at least the first sub-system is capable of de-registering with the control means so as to functionally disable its software representation at the control means).
U.S. Ser. No. 09/146,020 filed Sep. 2, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,136, for Yevgeniy Shteyn for LOW DATA-RATE NETWORK REPRESENTED ON HIGH DATA-RATE HAVi-NETWORK. This patent document relates to a PC-based home automation system that uses a low data-rate transport layer and COM-based software components for control of devices in a home automation network. The home automation system is merged with a messaging-based HAVi-network that uses IEEE 1394 as a high data-rate transport layer. The HAVi-network controls audio/video equipment in a home entertainment system. The home automation services and devices are registered as a HAVi-compliant elements with the HAVi network's FAV or IAV device. The home automation resources (devices and services) have both COM OLE Automation Interfaces and HAVI-compliant interfaces to permit control of the home automation system from the HAVi-network.
As to Home API, see, e.g., the following co-pending applications incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Ser. No. 09/146,020 filed Sep. 2, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,136, for Yevgeniy Shteyn for LOW DATA-RATE NETWORK REPRESENTED ON HIGH DATA-RATE HAVi-NETWORK mentioned above.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/165,683, filed Oct. 12, 1998, now pending, for Yevgeniy Shteyn for CALLS IDENTIFY SCENARIO FOR CONTROL OF SOFTWARE OBJECTS VIA PROPERTY ROUTES. This patent document relates to an information processing system with first and second physical components represented by a first and second software objects. Both objects have properties that are changeable through calls to the objects. The system enables registering a property route linking a first-property of the first object to a second property of the second object so that a change in the first property causes the second call being issued to the second object upon invoking the property route. The input call to the first object comprises an identifier enabling to conditionally invoke the route. In this manner, routes belonging to different scenarios are being kept independent so that the system operates more reliable that without scenario identifiers.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/165,682 filed Oct. 2, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,447, for Yevgeniy Shteyn for CONTROL PROPERTY IS MAPPED ONTO MODALLY COMPATIBLE GUI ELEMENT. This patent document relates to an information processing system that has an electronic device and a controller for control of a functionality of the device. An abstract representation of the functionality is provided to the controller. The abstract representation exposes a modality of controlling the functionality. The controller enables controlling the functionality through interaction with the abstract representation. The modality controls associating the control of the functionality with a modally compatible controlling capability of the controller. The modality exposed can be, for example, “Boolean”, “float”, “integer array”.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/213,527 filed Dec. 17, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,062, for Yevgeniy Shteyn for SYNCHRONIZING PROPERTY CHANGES TO ENABLE MULTIPLE CONTROL OPTIONS. This patent document relates to an information processing system whose components are represented by software objects, the properties of which can be changed through function calls. Setting a property of an object controls the associated component. Properties are connected through routes that propagate state changes throughout the system without the need for a running client application. Two-way property routes are used to keep consistence among a controlled object and multiple controlling objects without the risk of endless loops. To achieve this, the two-way route is executed to change a state of a specific one of the properties upon a change of state of another one of the properties if the change of state of the other property was caused by an effect other than the route itself.
As to PC networking, see, e.g., U.S. Ser. No. 09/133,622 filed Aug. 13, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,459, for Lawrence Freeman for HOME-NETWORK AUTOCONFIGURATION and incorporated herein by reference. This patent document relates to the automatic configuration of PC's in a (home) network in order to share resources registered at the individual PC's. Services and resources local to one PC are registered with the other PC and vice versa. The registry hides whether a service or resource is remote or local. In operational use of the network, a resource or service local to one PC is: addressable from the remote PC as if it were local to the latter. A home network of PC's is configured automatically in this manner.
As to some aspects of the “Pronto”, see, e.g., the following co-pending applications, herein incorporated by reference:
U.S. Ser. No. 09/062,364 filed Apr. 17, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,856, for Jan van Ee and Cr Sung Choi for GRAPHICAL USER INTERFACE TOUCH SCREEN WITH AUTO ZOOM FEATURE. This patent document relates to a GUI with a touch screen having an entire collection of icons displayed at a scale in which the individual function of each icon is recognizable, but to small to easily access features of the function, and wherein upon touching the screen area accommodating an area of the icon, the screen provides a zoomed-in version of that area so that the user can select a desired feature.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/128,839 filed Aug. 4, 1998, now abandoned, for Jan Ee for REMOTE CONTROL HAS ANIMATED GUI. This patent document relates to A remote control device for remote control of home theater equipment has a display with a touch screen representing a GUI. User-activation of the GUI causes its appearance to change. The change is effected through animation. Animation is the simulation of movement created by displaying a series of bitmaps. The animation lets the user perceive the change as a smooth transition. Thus the impression is avoided of an abrupt confrontation with a new lay-out.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/129,300, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,341, filed Aug. 5, 1998 for Jan van Ee for GUI OF REMOTE CONTROL FACILITATES USER-FRIENDLY EDITING OF MACROS. This patent document relates to a remote control device for a home theater. The device has a macro creation/editing mode with authoring tools on the remote's GUI. One of the editing tools lets the user move a selected macro step visibly up or down the list of steps on the GUI.
As to customer support via the Internet, see the following co-pending applications incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Ser. No. 09/160,490 filed Sep. 25, 1998, now abandoned, for Adrian Turner et al., for CUSTOMIZED UPGRADING OF INTERNET-ENABLED DEVICES BASED ON. USER-PROFILE. This patent document relates to a server system that maintains a user profile of a particular end-user of consumer electronics network-enabled equipment and a data base of new technical features for this type of equipment. If there is a match between the user-profile and a new technical feature, and the user indicates to receive information about updates or sales offers, the user gets notified via the network of the option to obtain the feature.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/189,535 filed Nov. 10, 1998, pending, for Yevgeniy Shteyn for UPGRADING OF SYNERGETIC ASPECTS OF HOME NETWORKS. This patent document relates to a server system with access to an inventory of devices and capabilities on a user's home network. The inventory is, for example, a look-up service as provided by HAVi or Jini architecture. The server has also access to a data base with information of features for a network. The server determines if the synergy of the apparatus present on the user's network can be enhanced based on the listing of the inventory and on the user's profile. If there are features that are relevant to the synergy, based on these criteria, the user gets notified.